sanctum_hero_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Night-Frost
Night-Frost Jannie Callahan, born in north Iceland, grew up surrounded by the ice and freezing water, growing attached to it. She is a skilled crimefighter, but met her match when she came up against The Wicked, a crazed maniac who'd love nothing more than seeing her slowly die, as painfully as possible. Appearance Her civilian appearance is an average-sized woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. When fighting crime, she wears a suit made by her lifetime friend Adenin Croun. In her suit, she shows nearly no skin, preferring to look less human. The suit, physically, is mainly a charcoal black with navy tones on it. The mask that covers her face mostly stayed the same throughout the years, being the most consistent navy blue object on the suit. As her career progressed, her equipment did too, but she mostly stuck to a holster on her back to keep it. Personality and Past Jannie, from the view of anyone who doesn't know her, is a cheery and easy going girl. Her heart was always in the right place, a sharp contrast from her personality as Night-Frost. When in suit, Jannie is a much more serious person, but still leaves her normal personality open to negotiate or cheer herself, or others, up. However, as her life went on, the serious side came out when she saw the horrors that Wicked would commit to have a chance at getting to her. When she was 6, her family visited the dark beaches of Iceland, where a defining moment of her life happened. As she swam, she saw something underwater. A metallic object. She swam down, and found a strange, ship-like object with a sleek design. After diving down several times, she loosened a teal canister, leaking out a thick liquid that changed her eyes to the blue they are. As most heroes, she had no clue that she possessed these powers until she was 14, after her family moved to Golan-City. On a warm thursday like many before, she helped her mother with the groceries. When a shift many passing the parking lot attempted to mug her while she was alone, something deep inside her triggered and she killed the man. After the traumatic event, Jannie vowed to never kill anyone who didn't deserve to die. Night-Frost Suits The first suit Dr. Croun and Jannie made was "Night-Frost Mark 1." A simple suit, with the most advanced part being the material it was made of. Jannie and Croun made this suit in the suburbs of Golan-City, which she used from 14 till 20. "Night-Frost Mark 2" was invented when Jannie was 20, and given to her on her 21st birthday by Croun. This one, being more advanced, used nano tech to do things from give her more of a spring in her jump to making sure the hood stayed down. The biggest advancements, however, were a heat sensor that could see through a foot of solid rock. She was also given a weapon, a custom made bow with a variety of arrows. The most well known arrow was the "Frost Arrow" which caused an explosion of ice, which would hold down an enemy. It was used from her 21st birthday till her mid to late 30s. "Night-Frost" was the final suit made by Croun, a beautiful piece of art on his behalf. It was built to exploit the weakness of nearly any villain or criminal that Jannie would face, with a small, wrist mounted breach shotgun to open a door or distract someone. Her utility belt also included smoke bombs, but her primary weapon was a metal staff with a solid layer of ice around it.Category:Canon